


Prompt - something about cats

by Hiirah



Series: because I love you [4]
Category: Big Bang (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiirah/pseuds/Hiirah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine person A wants to get a cat they see in a pet shop, but person B says that they are not having a cat. They argue for a bit but A doesn’t get the cat. The next day A comes home with the same cat and another one. When B reminds them that they said they didn’t want one, A responds with ‘I know! That’s why I bought 2!’</p><p>(I tweaked the prompt a bit! ^^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt - something about cats

 

“I said no Yoona.” Jiyong said exasperatedly, putting the car keys on the counter. He made his way to the living room and plopped down on the couch. 

 

“But why.” Yoona whined, putting her heels on the shoe rack and closing the front door. She made her way to the living and stood in front of her boyfriend with her hands on her hips.

 

“Because I said so.” Jiyong folded his arms signalling the end of their conversation.

 

“I’ll take good care of them. I promise!” Yoona grabbed his left arm trying to gain his approval. But apparently her boyfriend wouldn’t budge. 

 

Jiyong looked at his girlfriend’s puppy eyes and sigh. She can be so stubborn most of the times. But no, he’s not going to let her win this easily this time around.

 

“Yoong, I told you no okay. Whatever you say would be pointless because a no is a no.” Jiyong leaned back against the couch, tired from their walk this afternoon. 

 

The couple had just been on a date, taking an afternoon stroll down the streets after having some lunch at their favorite cafe. The cafe - Merry Go Round - is owned by a woman who is apparently in love with pink. The cafe was filled with pink; light pink, dark pink, another name for pink. There was too much pink, but nobody could complain because the owner is such a nice young lady with eye smiles and (sometimes) free treats that everybody adores her. 

 

But just as they were walking back home, hand in hand with the sun going down behind them, they passed a pet store and obviously they just had to stop because Yoona was squealing over the cuteness of the cat displayed on the front of the shop. Jiyong tried to drag her from the shop, pulling her arms and attempting to drag her away from the cat but failed hence he had carried her on his shoulder the whole way back.

 

“But babe, we’ve never bought a pet –”

 

“Exactly, we or more specifically you, wouldn’t know how to take care of it.” he interrupted her.

 

“Aish, you’re always like this.” Yoona grumbled, letting go of Jiyong’s arm. “You were never like this with her.” Yoona muttered the last bit of her sentence.

 

Jiyong sighed after having heard her last sentence. And it’s true, he was never like this with her - his ex - and tends to give her whatever she wanted. Before he could say anything to appease the situation Yoona got up from the couch.

 

“Yoong.” He tried grabbing her hand, but she pulled away.

 

“No, it’s okay. I’m not mad. I just need to take a shower, the hot sun had me in sweats.” Yoona explained and made her way to their bedroom.

 

Jiyong grumbled and rubbed his face with his hands. He hates it when his girlfriend becomes likes this, making him feel guilty. They’ve been together for almost 1 year (after which he ended his relationship with Kiko Mizuhara after she cheated on him) and in the beginning he was still heartbroken over his ex but Yoona asked him to give her a chance to make him happy. And with the comfort that Yoona’s been giving him since his break-up, he couldn’t really decline her request and agreed to date her. 

 

And at first maybe he was using Yoona to get over his ex (and Yoona knows this, but she still continues to love him) but after a few months, he found himself falling in love with her. He felt his love towards her growing more and more each day. How every day he would ache for her whenever she has to go for her business trips and how whenever he’s with her he feels elated. He’s never felt this way with anyone before and that’s how he knows that she’s the one. 

 

Yoona is such a wonderful woman that sometimes he feels like he’s not giving his best to show her how much he really appreciates her, how every day is worth coming home to because he gets to come home to her. Sometimes he feels like he’s not showing it enough. But Yoona is just too wonderful. She won’t ever be mad at him for doing things wrongly, or like before when he declined her request because he knows she loves him too much. She values him more than any of her requests and would always put him first.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yoona closed the door of the bathroom and entered the shower cubicle, letting the water hit her. She laid her head on the bathroom wall and let her mind wander free. Sometimes she’s hurt over the fact that he would always buy anything his ex-girlfriend wanted, but when it comes to her, he wouldn’t do the same. Maybe she’s not trying hard enough, or maybe there’s really no way to cure a broken heart. 

 

Yoona shook off her thoughts. Thinking like this would only make her upset and she doesn’t want that. She needs to trust in their relationship more, no matter how hard it gets sometimes. She doesn’t doubt the love Jiyong has for her, she knows he loves her, knows he’s in love with her, but she’s not sure just how much.

 

After 15 minutes in the shower, Yoona quickly switched off the shower and dried herself off with a towel. She made her way out of the cubicle and into their bedroom, immediately searching for a pair of comfortable pyjamas in her wardrobe. While dressing up, she heard the bedroom door open and saw her boyfriend walking in. She quickly buttoned up her pyjamas and made her way to their bed, where Jiyong was seating.

 

Yoona grabbed his hand. “Hey, I’m sorry. I was just being whiny.”

 

Jiyong looked into her eyes and gave a soft smile, squeezing her hand. “It’s okay. You were just tired.” Jiyong frowned at the fact that she had to say sorry for something that was technically his wrong-doing. “I’m going to take a shower now okay since you didn’t wait for me.” He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

 

“Maybe you should punish me next time?” Yoona giggled.

 

“Oh, you can bet on that babe.” Jiyong smirked and kissed her hard on the lips before heading towards the bathroom.

 

After his shower, Jiyong went out of the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his lower half. He saw his lover sleeping soundly and made his way to her side of the bed. He crouched down to her height watching her sleep and admiring her beauty. _How did I get so lucky_ , he thought. He tucked her loose hair behind her ear and whispered ‘I’m sorry’ into her ear. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day Yoona woke up alone in bed, the spot beside her empty. Yoona frowned wondering where her boyfriend might be. It’s not usual for him to get up so early during weekends since he would just love to cuddle with her and make out in bed since they don’t have to rush for work. Not wanting to think too deeply into the matter Yoona quickly made her way to the bathroom to start her daily Saturday routine. 

 

After showering and drying her hair up, Yoona looked at the clock on the wall showing 11.30AM but still there wasn’t any sign of her boyfriend. Yoona made her way to the kitchen to cook some breakfast; pancakes and waffles, her usual weekend breakfast. While walking towards the kitchen, she saw a post-it note stuck on the wall of the fridge. There was something written on it with lots of heart-shaped drawings. 

 

_‘Morning beautiful~ I’m out with Youngbae, & will be back before noon. I already made breakfast, our usual weekend special, it’s on the counter. Enjoy love /kisses/ <3’_

 

Yoona chuckled at her boyfriend’s note and saw the breakfast the made for her. Yoona smiled softly at the gesture and quickly sat at the counter to devour her breakfast. Yoona knows it’s his way of saying sorry about yesterday and these little things her boyfriend does always warms her heart and she always feels motivated to work harder for their future. 

 

After finishing her breakfast, Yoona washed the dishes and made her way towards the living room to catch up on her drama. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Yoona wondered who it was since her boyfriend has the house key with him. She quickly made her way towards the front door and was surprised by the sight that greeted her. 

 

On the front door was her perfect boyfriend with his left hand holding the kitten that they saw yesterday from the pet shop and another kitten in his right hand. He had a post-it note on his forehead which Yoona quickly took it and read it. 

 

_‘To that one person who lights up my world. I love you Im Yoona <3’_

 

Yoona teared up after reading the note. How can she not love this man standing in front of her? 

 

“Hey, babe.” Jiyong had a wide smile on his face. “Surprise!” He said, holding the kittens in front of Yoona’s face. Yoona quickly grabbed a hold on one of the cat and stepped aside to let her boyfriend in.

 

“And I thought you didn’t want one.” Yoona teased, happy with the sudden surprise.

 

“I know. That’s why I bought two.” Jiyong chuckled.

 

They both made their way towards the living room and settled down on the couch with the kittens in each of their hands.

 

“Some workers will come later to install the huge cage and bring the foods and toys for the kittens. We’ll put them in the spare room upstairs. It’s about time we use that room don’t you agree?” Jiyong smiled at Yoona, his hand rubbing the kittens head softly. 

 

“Ji, I don’t know what to say...I’m speechless. I’m really really happy you’ve gone out of your way to surprise me, but you didn’t have to do that you know.” Yoona looked at him warmly. 

 

Before Jiyong could reply her, the doorbell rang again, signalling the arrival of the workers. The whole afternoon they were busy decorating the room for the kittens and the workers were busy arranging the cages and such. They worked together, laughing at some jokes one of the workers said and generally having a good time. The managed to finish within 2 hours and Yoona treated the workers with some milk and cookies for their hard work. She even packed some for them to take home, which the workers thanked her for her generosity.

 

After watching the worker leave, the couple closed the front door and made their way towards the living room, walking hand in hand. Jiyong sat on the couch bringing Yoona along, and Yoona immediately snuggled closer into his embrace. They stayed like that for 10 minutes, enjoying each other’s presence. 

 

“Thanks for everything Ji.” Yoona started, looking up at Jiyong.

 

Jiyong smiled down at Yoona with fondness. “You’re worth everything to me Yoong.” He said intertwining their fingers. “And I know you don’t feel like that most of the times.” 

 

Yoona reverted her gaze to their interlocked fingers. 

 

“Hey, look at me.” Jiyong pulled Yoona’s head softly so that their eyes were meeting. “Yoong, I love you so much okay and I’m sorry that I made you question it. I’m sorry I made you feel like you had to earn my love. I’m deeply in love with you, and I’m grateful that you gave me the chance 1 year ago. I can’t imagine my life without you now.” 

 

“You’ll probably die without me.” Yoona joked. 

 

“Yah, I’m being romantic right now babe.” Jiyong whined earning a chuckle from his lover. He cleared his throat and continued. “And about Kiko, I know you feel like you’re in second place when it comes to her, but I hope you believe me when I say that Kiko is nowhere near your level. Only you could make me feel this bless and elated Yoong. And I know sometimes you feel hurt over the fact that I’ve always granted anything she wanted, but don’t you see Yoong? What me and her had wasn’t real, it was merely money, branded items and titles. It wasn’t true love. I’m so grateful that I’m having this bond, this love with you Yoong. And I can proudly say that I’ve experienced my first true love.” Jiyong ended his speech, pecking a kiss on Yoona’s forehead. 

 

“Ji…” Yoona looked up at him with teary eyes. “You know I’m always grateful that you’re in this relationship with me.”

 

“I know babe, but I want you to know that I am also grateful to have you in my life. You have to know that I love you deeply Yoong, I don’t ever want you to question it.” Jiyong replied, rubbing his thumb against Yoona’s hand. “I love you Im Yoona.”

 

“I love you too Kwon Jiyong.” Yoona replied with light in her eyes.

 

‘Now about yesterday’s punishment…” Jiyong quickly grabbed Yoona in his arms and carried her over his shoulder, already heading towards the bedroom. Yoona squealed in glee already begging for mercy.


End file.
